Charms
by Twilinkzem
Summary: Nekozowa wants a test subject for his latest black magic charm. Who better to test it then on a Hitachiin? Which Hitachiin will it be, and what will the charm do? Can they save the Hitachiin before it's too late? Not Yaoi. No twincest. Fixed up
1. Chapter 1

Full summary: Nekozawa wants a test subject for his latest black magic charm. Who better to test it then on a Hitachiin? Nekozawa gives Renge a mission, to give the charm to one of the Hitachiins as a Christmas present. Which Hitachiin will it be, and what will the charm do? Can the rest of the host club save the unfortunate Hitachiin who gets the charm?

* * *

Chapter 1

"Renge, I have a very important task for you."

"What is it, Nekozawa-sempie?"

"Christmas is coming up and I want you to give this charm to one of the Hitachiins as a present."

"What?"

"You heard me, this is a black magic charm. It is in the form of a bracelet. I am giving this to you because you are the closest to the host members. There's a Christmas celebration for the host club guests this year, right. It's all Christmas themed?"

"yes."

"Excellent. Here are the other gifts, they have the labels on them. Take this charm, close your eyes and put it in either the orange or blue." He handed her the trinket and she closed her eyes and put it in one of the boxes. Nekozawa then put the lids and bows on them. "Take these to them."

"Will it cause them to get hurt or seriously injured?"

"Not at all. That's not the purpose of it. When is the party?"

"This afternoon."

"Ok. Give it to them then."

"Ok. Bye." It was the day before winter break, the hosts were celebrating early so that they could enjoy Christmas together. Renge walked into the room.

"Hey, we're about to open. Get into a cosplay." Tamaki said.

"Ok. Oh, I have presents for you guys, but you'll have to wait after the club meeting."

"We'll be happy to see what it is you got us, and appreciate the thought." Tamaki was his usual self. "Get into positions. Renge, you can put the presents under the tree." Renge nodded and placed them there. She ran into the back and got on her cosplay. She came out. The guests started filing in. Everyone was doing what they usually do.

* * *

~Hikaru and Kaoru~

"We're going to our grandmother's for Christmas." Hikaru said.

"She always plans big parties. Hikaru and I have to be on our best behavior." Kaoru spoke after.

"Yea. I find it unfair too. We always sneak some sweet treat every year though."

"Hikaru would distract, while I get the sweets. We switch every year."

"This time it's your turn to distract, Kaoru. Don't be too great with the distraction, I might get distracted my self, Kaoru." Hikaru's face inched closer.

"Can I really be that distracting?" he was using his usual voice when they do their 'brotherly love' act.

"Your distracting me right now."

"Hikaru." This made the fangirls inch closer to see what would happen next.

"funny story time." Hikaru said as he turned to the ladies.

"What happened this time?" One of them asked.

"Well it was last Christmas." Kaoru's eyes got wide. "Kaoru and I went downstairs on Christmas morning. Dad was walking out of the kitchen and spilled eggnog all over him."

"Hikaru."

"It was hilarious. It was draining down his face and all over his pajamas. Dad broke out in laughter."

"Hikaru, why must you embarrass me like that? Your so mean." He inched away and had tears running down his face. He looked to the ground.

"Oh, Kaoru, I'm sorry. It was so funny and I thought you'd laugh about it. Your laugh is so cute and I wanted to hear it." Hikaru wrapped an arm around Kaoru and pulled him closer. "Your laughter makes me happy. I'm sorry. I wanted them to hear how cute it was."

"I forgive you, Hikaru." The girls sitting at the table were fangirl screaming.

* * *

~Tamaki and Kyoya~

"Hello princesses? You like Christmas cookies? Well, look no further because my best friend Kyoya and I will make some." Tamaki said. Haruhi was watching.

"The fire exits can be found in the front and back of the music room." Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, you have no faith in me do you?" Tamaki asked.

"Not really Sempie."

"Well, I'm going to prove you wrong. Ok, Kyoya, let's get started."

"Why did you drag me into this?" Kyoya asked.

"Ok, first we need flour." Tamaki started pouring flour into a measuring cup. "Put this in the bowl Kyoya." Kyoya picked up the measuring cup and started to carry it when he slipped and it spilled on him. He got up and his black hair was now white. Tamaki was laughing.

"You think it's funny, huh?" Kyoya grabbed some eggs and cracked them on his head.

"Hey!"

"Your fault for laughing." Tamaki picked up the thing of icing and took some out and put it on his face.

"Ha, take that."

"Oh no." Haruhi said and she looked away. Kyoya looked angry at first, then calmed down. He grabbed the sprinkles and opened them and poured them all over Tamaki.

"There, now all you need is some icing and some flour, then you could be a Christmas cookie." Kyoya said. He grabbed the bag of flour and poured it all on Tamaki.

"If you're going to be that way. Fine." He grabbed an egg and threw it at Kyoya and it landed right on his shirt. Kyoya grabbed some icing and put it on Tamaki's face. They both started throwing baking stuff at eachother until they ran out. They looked at eachother. Then broke out in laughter. "We're a mess."

"You're insane. Haruhi, clean this up." Haruhi lowered her head and got a broom. The two friends walked out to get cleaned up. Kaoru walked over.

"Hey, you want help?" He asked.

"No, I got it."

"I insist." He grabbed a washcloth and started cleaning up the egg mess. Hikaru came over to help and they finished cleaning.

* * *

~Hunni and Mori~

Hunni was wolfing down sweets.

"Mitsukuni." He swallowed.

"Yea?"

"Need something to drink?"

"Yes please."

"Hmm." Mori got up and walked over to the small kitchen that was put in there by Tamaki.

"Well, Hunni, what do you think?" Asked one of their fangirls.

"They are all delicious. Thank you for bringing these in for me."

"We all know how much you like sweets."

"They are sweet, but not as much as you ladies. You are the strawberries on top of the cake. I love strawberries."

"So cute!" The fangirls were smiling. Mori walked back and handed him the milk.

"Here Mitsukuni. I know milk goes great with chocolate."

"Thank you so much, Takashi. I'm glad I have you looking out for me."

"Of course." He said.

"So, what do you think Renge-chan got us, for Christmas? Do you think it could be something sweet?"

"Who knows?" Takashi asked. Haruhi walked over.

"Hey, Hunni-sempie. We have some left over frosting. Want it? Tamaki-sempie and Kyoya-sempie won't be using it after all."

"Sure, I'll take it. Thank you Haru-chan."

"your welcome, Hunni-sempie."

* * *

The club soon was closed.

"Renge, why don't you pass out the presents to them?" Tamaki suggested.

"Ok." She nervously walked over to the tree and grabbed one of the presents. Each host brought one in for everybody. "This one goes to Haruhi." She handed it to her. It is a custom in Japan not to open the present in front of the person who gave it to you. "This one is for Kyoya." The presents all went to the hosts, every person got seven presents.

"Thank you everyone." Kaoru said gratefully.

"You're welcome Kaoru." Haruhi said.

"Yea, everyone here is a family, family gets gifts for family. Hope you all enjoy your presents and hopefully we'll be able to all get together for a Christmas party on Christmas. Or at least celebrate the New Year." Tamaki said.

"Well said, Tama-chan." Hunni-senpai said, raising Usa-chan in the air.

* * *

They all left and went home. Hikaru and Kaoru opened their presents. They pulled out identical bracelets.

"Looks like it will be even harder for people to tell us apart." Hikaru said.

"Yea." Kaoru put his on. "The gem is really weird. It's an orange crystal now. It changed from white to orange."

"Weird, mine didn't do that. Maybe yours is kind of like one of those mood rings."

"Yea. Haruhi had one. Hers turns keeps turning red."

"I think red stands for annoyed."

"Makes sense." Kaoru started feeling tired. "That party really wore me out."

"Me too."

"I think I'll go to bed early. Good night."

"Good night. I'll be up in a few."

"Kay." He grabbed his presents and carried them upstairs and put them in a corner. He climbed into bed. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. Hikaru walked into the room. He smiled at his brother.

"Sleep well Kaoru." He got into the bed next to him and fell asleep as well.

* * *

The next morning, the twins woke at the same time. They both got up and stretched the same way as always. They both got changed and went down stairs.

"It's so great to have a nice vacation from school." Kaoru said.

"You said it, Kao. Shall we go and convince our little toy to come over?"

"Ok." Kaoru looked out the window. "Hmm, it snowed."

"How much!?" Hikaru was at the window in seconds. "Darn, doesn't look like enough to have a snow ball fight."

"It's still snowing. Give it a few hours and it should be enough to have a snowball fight."

"Ok, in the mean time, let's get Haruhi."

"Ok." They moved from the window and were about to head out.

"Hold it you two." They turned around and saw their mother. "Put on your coats and hats first. Don't want to get sick."

"Yes mom." Yuzuha smiled and went to her office. They grabbed their coats and hats and went out to the limo.

"To Haruhi's apartment, please." Hikaru told the driver.

"Yes sirs." They made it to the apartments and went up to Haruhi's apartment. Her dad answered the door.

"Oh, the Hitachiin boys. Are you looking for Haruhi?" Ranka asked.

"Yes, we were wondering-" Hikaru started

"-If she'd like to visit our house." Kaoru finished.

"Oh, let me go fetch her, come in out of the cold for a moment." They stepped in. Ranka went into the other room and soon came out with Haruhi.

"Hey Haruhi." They spoke in unison. "Want to come over to our house for a bit? We were planning on having a snow ball fight later."

"Ok." Haruhi agreed

"Great." They spoke in unison again.

"Haruhi, don't forget your coat." Ranka told her, like any worried parent would.

"Kay, Dad." She got her coat and they went to the limo.

"Bye, Haruhi!"

"Bye." They went inside the limo and went to the Hitachiin mansion. "So, why did you invite me over?"

"You're the most fun out of the hosts." Hikaru said.

"Really?"

"Yep. Hikaru and I enjoy hanging out with you." Kaoru spoke this time. They entered the mansion.

* * *

~Somewhere else~

"Renge, you did well." Nekozawa said

"How do you know I managed?"

"I can see it from my crystal ball, come with me." Renge followed Nekozawa into the back room. He showed her a crystal ball. She saw everything that was going on. "I believe, it got it's way to young Kaoru. The youngest of the twins and of the host club."

"What will the bracelet do?"

"It will slowly push back time until he's a small child. His memories will start to change. His hair will get shorter, his height will get shorter. First, his memories, then his height and hair length. When he wakes up the next morning, he will be the equivalent of a 5 year old child."

"Will he be able to change back?"

"Yes, once the charm is turned off, by me."

_"What have I done?"_

"This was perfect for research on this cursed charm. I can make more."

_"This is really bad. I need to figure out how to stop this." _

"You may leave now, Renge." Renge left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Hitachiin mansion~

The three were playing board games while the cooks were baking some cookies for them.

"I rolled a five again." Kaoru said.

"That will put you at park place." Hikaru told him.

"And Haruhi owns it. How much do I owe you?" Kaoru lowered his head.

"let's see….35 yen." Haruhi said looking up from the property card.

"How is it your beating us, we're never beaten at this?" Hikaru asked.

"Luck, I guess." Kaoru handed Haruhi ¥35.

"Ok, my turn." Hikaru rolled a four. "Chance. *speeding fine ¥15.* You've got to be kidding me. If this happens to us in real life, I fear for the Hitachiin name." He placed ¥15 on the free parking space.

"I'll be right back." Kaoru stood up and walked away. Along the way, _"Wait, what was I about to do?" _He tried remembering. _"Come on, what was is?"_ He tried snapping to see if it would trigger anything.

"Kao, you ok?" He turned around and found Hikaru standing there

"Yea, forgot what I got up to do."

"Hmm, usually you're not _that _absent minded. You feeling ok?"

"Yea. Just a bit out of it, that's all. Ever since this morning." Hikaru moved closer and felt Kaoru's forehead.

"Hmm, no fever."

"Then that means I'm losing my mind."

"No, I just think you need to rest for a minute." He led Kaoru back to the living room. He had him lay down on the couch.

"Is Kaoru ok?" Haruhi asked.

"Yea. He's just a bit out of it today. He needs a little rest." Hikaru explained.

"Should I go home?" She asked.

"No, I mean, you don't have to. Kaoru will probably feel better later."

"Yea, you can stay Haruhi. Why don't you two play the rest of that game, just remove my stuff." Kaoru said with a smile.

"Ok." They continued playing it. Kaoru slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Hikaru woke Kaoru up, it was a few hours later.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Hikaru asked.

"Fine. I'm still a bit tired." Kaoru replied, he was rubbing his eye

"Maybe you should head upstairs."

"No, I'm fine."

"Hmm, are you going to be ok to have a snowball fight with Haruhi and me?" It took Kaoru a few seconds to remember who Haruhi was.

"Yea." He got up and put on his snow boots, which were a bright orange. They put on their coats and met Haruhi out back.

"Ok, here's what we'll do. We'll have three tournaments. First, Kaoru against Haruhi. Whoever wins, faces me. Whoever wins that, faces the loser. Whoever wins that faces the other."

"Ok." Kaoru and Haruhi went on opposite sides of the yard. They heard the maid open the front door and then Tamaki ran out.

"Hey!" Tamaki said, just as excited as he usually is.

"Boss?" The twins asked in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Haruhi asked.

"I heard Haruhi was here and you were going to have a snowball fight and I wanted to join in." Tamaki said.

"Ok, fine. We'll be teams." Hikaru decided.

"A suggestion, Tamaki-sempie should go on Kaoru's team and Hikaru should come onto mine." Haruhi said.

"Ok." Hikaru was a little apprehensive with the idea.

"I'll try to go easy on you two. I don't want to hurt my precious daughter." Tamaki went over to Kaoru and Hikaru went over to Haruhi. They built their forts and got ready for battle. Tamaki was the first to throw, it landed on Hikaru. Haruhi threw and it landed on a tree, causing snow to fall on Kaoru. Tamaki whispered in Kaoru's ear a plan. Kaoru agreed to it. They started to form tons of snowballs and started throwing them rapidly fast. They eventually stopped.

"Hikaru? Haruhi? You ok?" Kaoru asked.

"Very." They looked up to the roof. Somehow they made a huge snowball up there and they roll it down. Both boys are frozen with fear and it falls on them. Tamaki pops his head out in time for a snowball to hit his head. Kaoru digs himself out.

"You ok?" Hikaru asked with a smile.

"Yea, I'm fine." Kaoru replies.

"I'm about to be fine." Tamaki throws a snowball, causing Hikaru to fall off the roof and into the snow pile below.

"Haha. You ok, Hika." Kaoru helps Hikaru out of the snow pile.

"Yea."

"I'd say it's time to go inside for some hot cocoa." Kaoru suggested.

"Yea. Come on Haruhi." Haruhi nodded and jumped off the roof and into the snow pile. They all go inside for some hot cocoa.

"That was fun." Kaoru said.

"Yea. Are you sure you're ok, Kao?" Hikaru asked

"Yes. A little cold, but ok." He replied

"Good."

"Though that was a bit on the extreme side."

"Sorry. Haruhi thought of it."

"I will admit that." She said, then took a sip of her cocoa. "Wow, this tastes good."

"Yea, Hikaru has actually gotten quite good with cooking." Kaoru said with a smile.

"What I do is boil the water and pour in the water then I pour in some milk and cinnamon." Hikaru explained his trick.

"Hmm, I can taste and smell the cinnamon. Well done. How'd you learn that?" Haruhi asked.

"I made it up."

"Really?"

_"I'm having trouble remembering things for some reason. I can't even think of all the times we had with Haruhi. I just know she broke a Renaissance Vase and that she's a girl." _Kaoru thought.

"Kaoru?"

"Huh?"

"Your right, he is spacing out a lot." Hikaru felt Kaoru's forehead again.

"He doesn't have a fever."

"I'm ok. Just, not thinking right."

"Maybe you should lay down again."

"No, I'm fine."

"Then why are you blinking so much. You only do that when you're tired."

"I'm fine, really."

"Kaoru, you know you don't have to fight it. If you're tired, then lay down."

"Why are you so worried?"

"Because your my brother, I don't want you to fall sick."

"I'm ok." There was a bit of anger in that reply

"Ok, snappy." Hikaru took his empty cup into the kitchen. Haruhi followed with her empty cup. He set his cup in the sink.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked.

"hey, Haruhi." Hikaru said. He rested his head on his arms which were on the counter.

"You ok?"

"No, I'm not. I'm worried about Kaoru, he's changing all of a sudden. He doesn't snap like that very often. That's not him. He only snaps when he wakes up on the floor. Last time that happened was when we were in Karuizowa. I don't know what's wrong with him and it's killing me. He…he won't tell me." Haruhi gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Maybe what he needs is to be left alone for now." Tamaki ran into the kitchen.

"Hikaru, come quick." Tamaki said, he was nearly in panic.

"Why?" Hikaru asked.

"It's Kaoru! He…he fainted. I don't know what happened." Hikaru ran out of the kitchen and saw Kaoru on the ground passed out.

"Kaoru! Oh I knew something was wrong." Hikaru ran to him. He got Kaoru onto his back and carried him to the couch. He laid him down. "He still doesn't have a fever. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Should I call Kyoya? He might be able to help." Tamaki asked.

"Yes, please. Hurry." Hikaru started tearing up. What was wrong with his little brother?

* * *

A half hour passed. Kyoya arrives and checks out Kaoru.

"As far as I can tell, everything is ok. How much sleep did he get last night?" Kyoya said.

"I don't know, I think the same as me. He went to bed earlier than usual. He was really tired last night. Then, earlier, Haruhi, Kaoru and I were playing monopoly. He got up to do something. He was taking a while so I checked on him and he said he forgot what he was going to do. I had him lay down for a few hours. Then I woke him up to see if he wanted to have a snow ball fight. Then Tamaki showed up. We had a snowball fight and went in for some hot cocoa. I noticed he looked tired so I asked if he wanted to lay down. Then he snapped at me for some reason saying he was fine." Hikaru said.

"That's when Hikaru got up and went to the kitchen. So I talked to Kaoru for a few seconds, I asked, 'Kaoru, are you ok?' then he said 'I'm fine.' Then I said, 'ok, but you might want to apologize to Hikaru.' He then nodded and got up and froze for a few seconds. He dropped to his knees, then fell to the ground. I went to get Hikaru. Now here we are." Tamaki finished.

"Interesting. Is there any disease that he might have that causes him to faint?" Kyoya asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. It would have developed over night. Whenever he's sick, he always has a high fever. Even if it's a minor case of the flu." Hikaru explained.

"Hmm, he has a normal temperature. I suggest, if he doesn't wake up in the next hour or two, call your family doctor." Kyoya said.

"Ok." Kyoya gathered his things and left. _"Kaoru. Please wake up soon." _Haruhi tried comforting him. Tamaki didn't freak out like he normally would. he knew this was a serious situation and Hikaru needed some comfort right now.

* * *

~Somewhere~

Nekozowa was watching from his crystal ball. He could tell it was working. When he wakes up, he won't remember Haruhi or the Host club. Possibly even meeting Tamaki.

"All is going according to plan."

* * *

~Hitachiin Mansion~

Kaoru started to wake up.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"H-Hika?" Kaoru asked wearily.

"Thank goodness you're awake." HH

"What happened?" KH

"You fainted. You ok?" HH

"Tired." KH

"How much sleep did you get last night?" HH

"Same as usual. I don't recall waking in the middle of the night." KH

"Hmm, something is definitely off about you today. Your spacing off more than usual and you always seem tired. Haruhi even agrees that you're off." HH

"H-Haruhi?" Kaoru wasn't too sure who that was.

"Yea, she's still here." HH

"Hey." Haruhi said.

"W-Who is Haruhi?" KH. Hikaru was surprised to hear that.

"What do you mean? She's our best friend. One of those few who can tell us apart." HH

"Th-that's not possible. I've never heard of her before." KH

"We've…known her for almost a year." HH

"I don't remember." Haruhi was a little taken aback.

"Are you sure? She's part of the Host Club." HH

"What's a host club?" Hikaru looked at Tamaki. Tamaki was surprised that he didn't know what the Host Club was.

"We've been part of it since we were in our third year of middle school, shortly after Tamaki got into high school."

"Who's Tamaki?" Now it was Tamaki's turn to be taken aback.

"He's the leader of the host club." HH

"What's the purpose of the Host Club?" KH

"To make girls happy. We put on a brotherly love act." HH

"A brotherly love act? As in, we pretend to love eachother like a couple?" KH

"Yes, though it's just an act. I love you, but not in that way. You're my little brother." HH

"Only by a few minutes. I just realized how weird your hair looks. It looks longer." KH

"We both grew out our hair a bit." HH

"We did?" KH

_"Ok, he might have a disease that is attacking his memory cells or something. I hope that's not the case. _Tamaki, can you call the family doctor?" Hikaru said.

"Sure." Tamaki said and went to the phone. Haruhi tried comforting Hikaru. Kaoru was surprised that Hikaru didn't try to inch away.

"Hikaru, you ok?" KH

"Yea, why?" HH

"Well, that girl is touching you. Normally you'd inch away."

"I feel comfortable with Haruhi to a certain extent."

_"Is he…drifting away from our world? I thought, it was only us in our world."_ Kaoru felt it was so sudden. What happened to the lock they had? What happened next came so sudden. Kaoru couldn't breathe. He could tell he was starting to turn blue in the face.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi asked. She noticed first. Hikaru looked up.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru got up and sat next to his brother. "Kaoru, breathe!"

"Does he have asthma or something?" Haruhi asked.

"Not that I know of. I don't know what's going on and I'm scared. What do I do?" He was at a loss as to what to do for his baby brother. "Kaoru, breathe, please!" Haruhi got up and had Kaoru face her. What it looked like was a kiss. She pulled away and he started to breathe. "Kaoru!" He was coughing a lot and breathing in sharply. His breathing in slowed down to small wavers. "That's it, I'm not waiting for another thing to happen. I'm taking him to the Hospital. Haruhi, can you come with? If he starts choking, it'd be better if you do what you did before."

"It was just a little CPR. I didn't know what else to do." Hikaru grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Kaoru. He helped Kaoru stand up and led him outside to the Limo.

"Hey, what happened?" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki, I'm sorry to ask this, but could you have the doctor not come. I'm taking Kaoru to the hospital." Hikaru explained.

"What?"

"I'm not wanting this to happen any longer. He wasn't able to breathe for some reason. It was so scary and I need to get to the bottom of all this. I don't want this to happen anymore." Tamaki nodded and went back to the phone. "Make sure you lock the door on your way out." The three went outside and went into the limo. "Take us to the hospital, please."

"Yes, sir." The Limo started up.

"You going to be ok for now."

"I- think so." Hikaru had an arm around his shoulder. He was rocking back and forth and humming. Just whatever gentle songs he can think of that they listen to. "It was scary."

"I bet. I was terrified, I can't probably imagine what you felt."

"I was terrified also." Haruhi said.

"I hope everything will be ok now, Kao." Kao started to fall asleep. Hikaru continued to rock back and forth humming.

"Your really good at keeping him calm." Haruhi pointed out.

"We would always comfort eachother whenever we got scared during a storm or from a nightmare. Mainly I would get scared of storms, he would have nightmares. Don't know what causes them sometimes." Hikaru explained.

"You were scared of storms." HF

"Yea. And I still am, if they're huge enough. I've mainly grown out of it. I know your terrified of even a minor one." HH

"Yea, pretty pathetic, isn't it?" HF

"No. It's ok to be scared. If you are afraid, show it. Don't hide it, because it will just get worse." HH

"Thanks for the advice. I didn't know you could be so mature." HF

"I guess I kind of kicked into big brother mode. When that happens, I seem to mature until I know for sure Kaoru will be ok and a while after the fact. You don't have any siblings. But you do have one family member that you care about so much that if you lost them, a big part of you is lost with them. I have other family, but none of them are close to me as Kaoru is. If he….ever died, I…I don't know what I'd do with myself." HH

"I understand. My dad is all I have left. I love him so much. I wonder who it is that Tamaki-sempie and Kyoya- sempie care about most in their lives that they can't live without." HF

"Tamaki probably cares for everybody around him and never wants them to ever get hurt. Especially us of the Host Club. Kyoya, I'm not sure. Honey-Sempie, he may love cake, but he also loves his little brother and his cousin Mori-sempie. Mori-sempie, obviously cares about Honey-Sempie and would be lost without him."

"Yea, that is true. I'm sure we can guess who Nekozowa cares for. His little sister Kirimi. I wonder how he'd react if something like this happened to her."

"Probably my same reaction."

* * *

~Somewhere~

Nekozowa was hearing everything. He was now sitting in a corner crying his eyes out.

_"They're right. Kirimi is the most important thing to me. If she was ever to go through that…I would be crushed to see her little self like that. That's it, I have to turn off the charm. Maybe that will solve everything." _He got up and went over to the crystal ball and found the way to turn off the charm. He ran out of the black magic club room and ran out of the school. It was still day light and there was tons of snow on the ground reflecting the light. He didn't care, he wanted to get home and see Kirimi. He even left behind the little puppet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Hitachiins~

They arrived at the hospital. So that he didn't wake him up, Hikaru carried him out of the limo, blanket and all. Kaoru was fully limp, but he was still breathing.

"We need to see our family doctor please." Hikaru said.

"And which family are you?" The lady at the reception desk asked.

"Hitachiin. My brother's sick."

"You're Yuzuha's twins right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok, I'll put it in the computer that you will need to see your doctor." She typed in the computer. "Hmm, strange. Says you already have an appointment, scheduled by a Mr. Tamaki Suoh. I'll let the doctor know you arrived. You can wait in the waiting room."

"Thank you ma'am." They went over to the waiting room. Their wait was not long, a nurse soon came out.

"Hitachiin?" Hikaru stood up, still carrying Kaoru. The three went into the room. "Ok, see if you can get him to wake up, so we can get his height." Hikaru nodded.

"Kaoru." He spoke gently. "Come on, time to wake up." Kaoru woke up.

"What time is it?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't worry about that. You need to wake up, ok?"

"Kay." He blinked a few times. He set him down. Hikaru held the blanket while his height and weight was measured. His height was 5 ft. 10 in. like always. His weight was normal too. They followed the nurse to a room.

"What seems to be the problem?" The nurse asked.

"Well, he seems to be very tired, but he said he got the same amount of sleep I did. He spaces out more than usual. He fainted earlier once we came in from our snowball fight. When he woke up, he said that there were certain things he couldn't remember. Shortly after, he couldn't breathe. It lasted a few minutes until my friend gave him CPR." Hikaru explained.

"Hmm, anything else. Such as, a cold, fever?" she asked.

"No, he hasn't had a fever all morning."

"Well, let's take his temperature." The nurse stood up and grabbed one of those temperature things. "Open up." Kaoru opened his mouth and she stuck the thermometer in his mouth, she waited a few second and the thing beeped. "You're right. He has no temperature. I'll go get the doctor." The nurse left.

"You ok Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"Yea, just a bit cold." Kaoru replied.

"Here." He wrapped him up in the blanket. Kaoru looked at the bracelet around his wrist.

"Hey, it turned white." Kaoru said. Hikaru looked at it to.

"Hmm." Hikaru was curious as t why it'd do that.

"You guys got one of those too?" Haruhi asked.

"Yea, but Kaoru's turned orange." Hikaru explained.

"Mine didn't." Haruhi said. The doctor walked in.

"Hello Hitachiins and friend. Can the two of you please leave? I need to examine Kaoru." The doctor said.

"Sure." Haruhi said.

"Why do I have to leave?" Hikaru asked.

"Please Hikaru, your brother is in safe hands. Go take your friend to ice cream or something and I'll call your cell phone for you to come back." Hikaru was a little apprehensive to leave Kaoru's side.

"Ok, fine."

"Ok, go on you two." Hikaru and Haruhi left the room. "So Kaoru, before we get started, who was that adorable girl?"

"She's our friend. She can actually tell us apart. We both like her, but, I'm stepping aside so Hikaru can take the next step. At least, that's what Hikaru told me. I can't remember her very well, though it's starting to come back."

"Oh is that so. well, that's sweet of you to do that for your brother. do you remember how you met her?"

"She broke a vase that was in our Host Club. She doesn't have a lot of money, so she became part of the Host Club to pay off her debt. She introduced us to commoner's coffee. We've learned so much from her." Kaoru was starting to remember again.

"Commoners coffee?"

"Yes it's instant. I'm not sure there's coffee in it, but it's so good. You should check it out."

"I'll look into it. Let's start seeing what the matter with you is."

* * *

~Hikaru and Haruhi~

"So, what do you want to do to pass the time?" Hika asked.

"Well, the doctor did say go get some ice cream. Let's do that." Haruhi said.

"Ok." They left and went to an ice cream place that Haruhi knew was close by. You get to put whatever toppings you want on it. To their surprise, they saw Honey and Mori there.

"Hey, Honey-sempie, Mori-sempie." Haruhi said.

"Haru-chan!" Hani shouted and ran up to hug her.

"Didn't expect to see you here." Hikaru said.

"Hey Hika-chan. You two out on another date?" Honey asked. Hikaru blushed.

"N-No, we're just passing time." Hikaru explained.

"Then, where's Kao-chan?" Honey asked.

"Oh, he's uh…at the hospital." Hikaru didn't know how to say it without getting him to freak out.

"What? Is Kao-chan ok?"

"I think so, I don't know."

"What happened?"

"He…he stopped breathing for a few minutes. Haruhi performed CPR and got him breathing again. I got him emitted into the hospital." The door to the ice cream shop opened again. The three that entered, the host club never wanted to see for a long time.

"Oh, look girls, we stumbled upon the host club and our fair maiden." Benibara said.

"What do you mean _your_ maiden? She's _our_ secret princess." Hikaru said.

"What makes you so sure? She may be acting." Benibara said.

"I'm not acting. Not to be rude, but I don't want to be part of Lobelia. Ouran is for me and it is where I will stay. I love being part of the Host Club. I've made more friends there than I would at any other school." Haruhi said.

"Sorry you feel that way." The two girls that are by Benibara's side, grab her and run off.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru started chasing after them. "Let her go! Can't you get she doesn't want to be part of your school?" They were crossing the street. One of them ran out into the street to stop him. There was a car coming. And it was coming fast. Hikaru only had a few seconds to react and pushed her out of the way, but he didn't get out of the way in time.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi slapped the girls' arm off her and she ran to Hikaru. "Hikaru." His breathing was rapid. There was a small puddle of blood forming underneath him. His eyes were closed. "Hikaru hold on, I'll call an ambulance for you, don't worry." She pulled out her cell and called for an ambulance. Once she called for one, she got Hikaru off the road. Benibara came to them. She knelt down next to them and started brushing his bangs out of his face.

"Looks like he might make it alive." Benibara said.

"I hope that's true." Haruhi said.

"I'm sure of it maiden."

"Can you please call me Haruhi? I prefer that."

"Ok."

"Hikaru, you're going to be ok. Hang in there."

"Young man, if you can hear me, thank you for saving my friend. Turns out not all boys are selfish low lives. Now hang in there for Haruhi." The ambulance arrived. They got him to the hospital. Coincidently, they took him to the same room with Kaoru.

"What happened?" The doctor asked.

"He pushed someone out of a speeding car and was hit." Haruhi explained. She tried not to cry.

"Ok, go by Kaoru's side and I'll work on him." Haruhi nodded and went to Kaoru, who was asleep and had an oxygen mask on.

* * *

~22:43~

They managed to patch Hikaru up and he was now asleep. Kaoru was still asleep. Haruhi removed the charm from both their wrists and threw them out. She had a feeling there was a curse on one. Hikaru will be ok. Though he's a bit more fragile than before. Kaoru has a serious case of asthma that causes him to stop breathing. It was caused by his cursed bracelet.

* * *

~Two weeks later~

They were back at school. It was now time for the club meeting.

"The vacation was just as hectic as we expected. Though Kaoru and I managed to sneak some Christmas cookies five times." Hikaru said.

"Wow. That's amazing." One of the girls said in admiration.

"I think our parents know we sneak them, but they never bust us for it." Hikaru said.

"Yea. Knowing our dad, he probably thinks it's hilarious." Kaoru said with a smile.

"Yea." Kaoru started getting that feeling again. He didn't let it bother him for now. "Hey, Kaoru."

"Yea?"

"Want me to go get you something to drink?"

"Sure."

"Ok, be right back." Hikaru got up.

"It's so great to see that he's ok. He got hit by a car at the beginning of the vacation." Kaoru said.

"Oh my. How bad was it?" One of the other girls asked.

"Pretty bad, but they patched him up. You can't even tell, but he also is a bit more fragile than before." His last few word were a bit strained. it was a bit of a struggle.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea. Fine." He found it harder and harder to breathe. Eventually, he couldn't breathe at all.

"Kaoru?" He could tell his face was starting to turn color. "what's wrong with him?"

"Is he ok?"

"I'm going to go get Hikaru." Kaoru couldn't breathe. The girl got up and ran to get Hikaru. He soon came running over.

"Kaoru! _What was it that Haruhi did? CPR. It would kind of look like I was kissing him, but I have no choice. Got to put up with it." _Hikaru put his mouth on Kaoru's and blew into his mouth, when he pulled away, Kaoru started breathing again. "Kaoru." Hikaru hugged him.

"What just happened?" One asked.

"Was that forbidden brotherly love?" Another asked.

"I don't know." another said. Hikaru stopped hugging him and went over to his bag. He pulled out an oxygen mask and tank. He led Kaoru over to one of the couches and turned on the oxygen tank after putting the mask on him.

"What's wrong with Kao-chan?" Honey asked.

"Ever since the beginning of vacation, he's been having asthma attacks. Where he can't even breathe at all. We don't know what caused it, but I hope he doesn't have to go through with it forever." Kaoru started to fall asleep. Tamaki covered Kaoru with a blanket. "Thanks Boss."

"Don't mention it. How long do you expect he'll be asleep?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know. It varies."

"You don't think it happened because of the snowball fight, do you?"

"No. He was out of it before." Hikaru said.

"Hmm."

"I can explain." They turn to Renge.

"You know?"

"Yes. Please don't hate me after I tell you. Nekozawa told me to give you those charms. One of them was a cursed charm and he needed a Hitachiin to be a test subject. So he gave me the charms and I gave one to everybody in the Host club. He said it was suppose to make him age backward and be a kid again. His memories would start to disappear and he would be as he was when he was a five year old boy." Renge explained

"So, it was Nekozawa who wanted to have this happen?" Hikaru said. You could tell he was not happy.

"He didn't expect that this would happen, he thought he'd just become a little kid. He didn't think it would cause this." Renge explained more.

"At least you told us. Now I know why my little twin is like this." Hikaru said and brushed the bangs out of his face. He removed Kaoru's shoes and set them on the ground next to the couch. All the girls saw what happened. Tamaki was mad about this. Nobody messes with family.

"Mori-Sempie." Tamaki said.

"Hmm?" Mori replied.

"Go find Nekozawa and bring him here." Tamaki ordered.

"Sure." Mori left the room, soon coming back with a terrified blond boy in a cloak.

"What's going on?" Nekozawa asked.

"Sorry Nekozawa-sempie, I told." Renge said.

"I have some questions for you. Why did you want a Hitachiin for your experiment?" Tamaki asked.

"They're twins. It would have been easier to compare the two who are practically the same." Nekozawa explained.

"Did you know this would happen?" Tamaki asked.

"No, the black magic was too much for him. I didn't know." N

"Where are the charms?" T

"I don't know, but I turned it off and threw away the crystal ball." N

"I threw away their charms, I had a feeling one was cursed." Haruhi said

"How long until the black magic wears off?" Tamaki asked. He was practically shouting.

"I don't know how much entered him. If there's too much, it will never go away." Nekozawa said.

"It better go away for your sake." Tamaki said.

"At least nobody else has to deal with it. There's so many ways to describe how horrible it is for someone you love. It's horrible to think that someone else would go through that." Hikaru said.

"Hikaru, you forgive him?" Tamaki asked.

"No, what he did was stupid. If Kaoru dies because of this. I will find him and gain revenge."

* * *

So, what did you think, some story huh? I thought of it while staring at a watch my boyfriend gave me. Haha, ok. There will be a sequel to this, but it will be with fruits basket. Can you guess who will find the crystal ball and the cursed charm? It will be a cross over. The people of Ouran will make an appearance. So, if you like this, look forward to it.


End file.
